Abschied
by MrsFry
Summary: Bevor die Star Lights wieder nach Hause zurückkehren gibt es zwischen Seiya und Usagi noch einiges zu klären.


Usagi und Seiya saßen schweigend nebeneinander auf dem breiten Sofa im Appartement der Three Lights. Es war der letzte Abend an dem sie so zusammen sitzen konnten.

Am nächsten Tag würde er mit Yaten, Taiki und Prinzessin Kakyuu aufbrechen um den Planeten – und damit Usagi - für immer zu verlassen.

Seiya räusperte sich. „Ich freue mich für dich, dass Mamoru wieder gesund zurückgekehrt ist!"

Sie lächelte. „Ja, ich bin auch froh!"

„Und dennoch hat du dich dafür entschieden diesen Abend mit mir zu verbringen."

„Mit dir kann ich nur noch ein paar Stunden verbringen, mit Mamoru den Rest der Ewigkeit."

„Setsuna hat mir davon berichtet. Ihr werdet in der fernen Zukunft ein Utopia des Friedens errichten, das ihr dann für immer regieren werdet."

„Ja, Crystal Tokio!" Usagis nächste Worte klangen seltsam traurig: „Das ist das Schicksal, das ich erfüllen werde"

„Ich frage mich, ob…" Seiya hielt inne. Nein, er durfte sich nichts vormachen. Das war unmöglich.

Die Mondprinzessin blickte ihn fragend an. „Du fragst dich was?"

„Nein, das wäre einfach lächerlich! Vergiss, das ich was gesagt habe!" Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Jetzt bin ich erst recht neugierig!", Usagi blinzelte schelmisch

„Nein! Wenn ich es dir sage, wirst du mich dafür hassen und wir werden uns an unserem letzten gemeinsamen Abend zerstreiten!"

„Und wenn ich dir verspreche, dass das nicht geschehen wird?"

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Du bist mir in den letzten Monaten so unglaublich wichtig geworden, Seiya. Ich könnte dich nie hassen. Und nichts was du sagst wird diesen letzten Abend verderben können."

Seiya schwieg überrascht. Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Schätzchen ihn sehr gern hatte. Aber das was sie eben gesagt hatte klang als käme es aus tiefstem Herzen. Und es klang nach mehr als bloßer Zuneigung.

Ob sie genau so empfand wie er?

„Ich habe mich eben gefragt, ob du dein Schicksal wirklich nur mit Mamoru an deiner Seite erfüllen kannst." Er holte tief Luft. „Oder ob es vielleicht noch einen anderen Weg gibt, der zu Crystal Tokio führt."

Und in dem Moment in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er seine Worte. Mamoru war Usagis einzige und wahre Liebe. Egal was sie vorher gesagt hatte, diese Frage konnte sie ihm nicht verzeihen.

Die Prinzessin sah ihn mit einem Blick an, den er nicht deuten konnte. Leise, langsam und sehr zögerlich begann sie zu sprechen. „Weißt du – es ist seltsam, dass du das fragst. Dieselbe Frage habe ich mir nämlich auch schon gestellt. Mehr als nur einmal."

„Was?" Seiya starrte sie fassungslos an. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Ich dachte du liebst Mamoru?"

„Ja das tue ich. Ich liebe ihn." Usagi sah ihm in die Augen und griff nach seiner Hand. „Aber nicht so sehr wie dich!" Es war ein Flüstern. Kaum hörbar.

„Schätzchen, das ist ..." Wieder versagte seine Stimme.

Das was er nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte, war eingetroffen: Sie liebte ihn tatsächlich.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Was er denken und fühlen sollte.

Sollte er glücklich sein, weil sie seine Gefühle erwiderte?

Sollte er traurig sein, weil sie keine Zukunft hatten?

Sollte er sich schuldig fühlen, weil er Mamoru seine geliebte Mondprinzessin weggenommen hatte? Und nebenbei die Zukunft des ganzen Planeten auf den Kopf stellte?

Wenn er jetzt die Wahrheit sagte, würde er alles nur noch komplizierter machen. Aber nachdem sein Schätzchen so aufrichtig gewesen war, brachte er es nicht übers Herz sie anzulügen.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und drückte sie an sich.

Dann näherten sich seine Lippen ihrem Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schätzchen"

Anstatt einer Antwort schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und presste ihn an sich als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Seiya hätte später nicht sagen können, wie lang diese Umarmung dauerte. Ob nur Minuten, oder Stunden. Aber er genoss jede Sekunde davon.

Usagi war es auch, die sich zuerst wieder aus der Umarmung löste.

„Ich habe mir die Frage, ob wir beide eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben schon oft gestellt. - Und ich habe meine Antwort gefunden.

Aber wie lautet deine Antwort?"

Er saß einige Minuten schweigend und in Gedanken versunken da. Usagi ließ ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte.

„Es tut mir leid. Aber ich werde morgen abreisen. Ich kann meine Brüder und meine Prinzessin, vor allem aber die Menschen bei uns zu Hause, nicht im Stich lassen."

Seltsamerweise schien Sailor Moon diese Antwort zu gefallen. „Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle genauso entscheiden. Es geht um deine Heimat und deine Freunde."

Er lächelte. Erleichtert darüber, dass sie seine Antwort akzeptierte.

„Wie hattest du entschieden?", fragte Seiya

„Selbst wenn es ein Crystal Tokio ohne Mamoru gäbe. Es wäre auch ein Crystal Tokio ohne ChibiUsa. Ich habe sie in den letzten Jahren so tief ins Herz geschlossen, dass ich mir eine Zukunft ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen kann. Ihr nicht das Leben zu schenken würde sich anfühlen wie Mord."

Seiya nickte langsam und bedächtig. „Ich kann nun wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, wie es ist seine eigene Tochter zu kennen, bevor sie überhaupt geboren ist. Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was ihr alles zusammen durchgemacht habt, kann ich mir vorstellen, wie fest das Band, dass euch verbindet sein muss."

Er ergriff ihre Hand. „Also ist es beschlossen" Seiya lächelte traurig.

„Mein Schätzchen, ich wünsche dir, dass du glücklich mit deinem Mamoru wirst. Also versprich mir nicht zu oft an mich zu denken."

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es mir auch gelingt."

Sie war jetzt den Tränen nahe.

„Nicht weinen, bitte nicht. Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen traurig bist!"

Doch es war zu spät. Sie schluchzte auf und die Tränen begannen zu fließen.

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte fühl dich nicht schuldig, weil du mich zum Weinen gebracht hast.

Seiya, ich wünsche dir, dass du auf deinem Heimatplaneten jemanden findest den du lieben kannst und dass ihr beide glücklich werdet."

Er lächelte wieder auf diese traurige Art. „Danke"

Sie blieb noch bei ihm bis sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen. Danach wollte er sie nach Hause bringen, aber sie bestand darauf allein zu gehen. Sie brauchte wohl Zeit für sich.

Er blieb allein auf der Couch sitzen.

Sie hatten zweifellos die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Es ging hier nicht nur um sie beide. Es ging um Prinzessin Kakyuu, seine Brüder, Usagis Tochter und um alle Menschen auf seinem Heimatplaneten und der Erde.

Das Wohl Vieler war wichtiger als das persönliche Glück.

Und wenn sie an diesem Abend mehr getan hätten als Händchen zu halten, hätte das die Sache nur unnötig verkompliziert. Es hätte den Abschied noch schwerer gemacht und außerdem war Usagi ja praktisch mit Mamoru verlobt.

Sie hatten definitiv das Richtige getan.

Und dennoch verfluchte er sich, dass er sein Schätzchen nicht einmal zum Abschied geküsst hatte.


End file.
